duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big in Japan (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Big in Japan by Alphaville. Song: * Big in Japan (1984) Sung By: * Alphaville Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: Wake up, sleepyhead. * (Emmy Drags Max into the Playroom) * (Max Yawns): I'm tired. * Emmy: I know, but remember, it's a special day in Dragonland. * (Max Yawns Again): It is? * Emmy: It's Teacher Day! Don't you want to help make it fun for Quetzal? Max? Max? * (Max Falls Asleep) * (Emmy is Disappointed and Grabs a Jack-in-the-Box) * ("Pop Goes the Weasel" Plays) * Max: I'm awake! I'm awake! * (They Both Laugh) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Big in Japan" by Alphaville Plays) * (Japan Scene from Sailor Moon: Talk Radio) * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo: Jeepers, It's the Creeper) * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania) * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash") * Thomas O'Malley: Winter's city side, crystal bits of snowflakes all around my head and in the wind. * Ash Ketchum: I had no illusions that I'd ever find a glimpse of summer's heatwave in your eyes. * Basil: You did what you did to me, now, it's history I see. Here's my comeback on the road again. * Mamoru Chiba: Things will happen while they can. I will wait here for my man tonight. It's easy when you're big in Japan. * Danny: When you're big in Japan, tonight, big in Japan, be tight. * Max (Dragon Tales): Big in Japan, ooh, the eastern sea's so blue. * George Shrinks: Big in Japan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side. * Maui: Things are easy when you're big in Japan. Oh, when you're big in Japan. * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart") * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony") * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold") * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "Shake Your Dragon Tail") * Tom Sawyer: Neon on my naked skin passing silhouettes of strange illuminated mannequins. * Chip: Shall I stay here at the zoo? Or should I go and change my point of view for other ugly scenes? * Yogi Bear: You did what you did to me, now it's history I see. * Max Taylor: Things will happen while they can. I will wait here for my man tonight. It's easy when you're big in Japan. * Kermit the Frog: When you're big in Japan, tonight, big in Japan, be tight. * Alvin Seville: Big in Japan, ooh, the eastern sea's so blue. * Brock: Big in Japan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side. * Emmet Brickowski: Things are easy when you're big in Japan. * Ord: When you're big in Japan, tonight, big in Japan, be tight. * Baloo: Big in Japan, ooh, the eastern sea's so blue. * Ranma Saotome: Big in Japan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side. * Louis: Things are easy when you're big in Japan. Oh, when you're big in Japan. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully") * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "Risseldy, Rosseldy") * Scooby Doo: When you're big in Japan, tonight, big in Japan, be tight. * Dongwa Miao: Big in Japan, ooh, the eastern sea's so blue. * Wakko Warner: Big in Japan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side. * Shrek: Things are easy when you're big in Japan. Oh, when you're big in Japan. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars During "Bread and Butter") * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Gong Ringing from Mulan) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: I can't wait for Teacher Day in our school! Max? * (Max Falls Asleep Again) * Emmy: Not again. (She Grabs the Jack-in-the-Box and "Pop Goes the Weasel" Plays) * Max (Singing): Pop goes the Max! * (They Both Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Talk Radio, Fight to the Finish, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (A Day at the Beach; @2000-2001 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) * Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (@1994 Hanna Barbera) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Columbia) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Pokemon Chronicles (A Family That Battles Together Stays Together; @2002-2005 OLM) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (@2019 Warner Bros.) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Ranma ½ (Enter Mousse! The Fist of the White Swan; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Animaniacs (Wakko's America; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Shrek the Third (@2007 DreamWorks) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (@1998 Disney) Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions